1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount structure of communication equipment and particularly, to a mount structure of communication equipment which can enhance the operational life of communication equipment and which can decrease the mounting time of the communication equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the mount structure of communication equipment used for a cellular phone system or the like, the internal heat generation in the communication equipment has increased more and more, and also the outer shape and weight of the overall housing of the communication equipment has become larger.
As shown in FIG. 1, the housing structure of conventional communication equipment is provided by an integral type communication equipment 50, and the outer shape and weight of the housing of the communication equipment increase in proportion to the internal power consumption. On the assumption that communication equipment 50 is fixed to pole 3 as a setup location, the weight of the communication equipment which a worker can carry by himself/herself is estimated to be equal to about 15 kg (kilogram) at maximum.
In order to reduce the size and weight of the housing, it is important to radiate the internal heat as much as possible, and specific improvements have been required to that end.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mount structure of communication equipment which can lessen the setup time and enhance the operative life of the communication equipment and is adapted to the heating value of the main body of the communication equipment and the environmental temperature around the setup place.
In order to attain the above object, a mount structure of the communication equipment according to the present invention comprises a main body portion containing a communication circuit unit and a fixing portion containing a heat exchanger, wherein the main body portion is fixed on the fixing portion, and the main body portion and the fixing portion are designed to be separable from each other.
The fixing portion is designed to have a substantially L-shape when it is viewed from the side of the fixing portion and so as to serve as a stand on which the main body portion is supported. The stand has a projecting portion which can be fitted to a recess portion formed at the bottom portion of the main body portion.
Further, the main body portion is equipped with packing means for providing a waterproof fit to an engagement surface with the fixing portion.
Still further, the fixing portion takes in cold air from the outside by the heat exchanger installed therein, and blows the cold air to the main body portion to exchange the cold air with heat generated by the communication circuit, thereby cooling the main body portion.
Still further, the heat exchange efficiency (dissipation efficiency) of the heat exchanger is selected in conformity with the calorific value of the main body portion and the surrounding environmental temperature condition of a setup place.
According to the present invention, since the main body of the communication equipment and the fixing portions are designed to be separable from each other when a setup job is carried out, the unitary mass of the communication equipment is reduced and thus the handling of the communication equipment is easy, so that the workability can be enhanced. In addition, the heat exchange efficiency of the heat exchanger can be adjusted in conformity with the calorific value of the main body of the communication equipment, and thus the optimum heat exchange efficiency can be selected in conformity with the surrounding environmental temperature condition of the setup place.
Since the fixing portion has a pedestal portion for supporting the main body of the communication equipment, a fabricating job is easily performed, and when the main body of the communication equipment is out of working order or repaired, it is sufficient to exchange only the main body portion of the communication equipment without detaching the overall equipment from a pole or the like. Therefore, the workability can be enhanced.